


Sleeping with the Enemy

by Alisanne



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-06
Updated: 2009-05-06
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The characters in the following story are based on the works of Laurell K. Hamilton.  Characters are only borrowed and will be returned unharmed.  No copyright infringement is intended.   This story includes sexually explicit material including homosexual acts.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sleeping with the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [porri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/porri/gifts).



> The characters in the following story are based on the works of Laurell K. Hamilton. Characters are only borrowed and will be returned unharmed. No copyright infringement is intended. This story includes sexually explicit material including homosexual acts.

~

Sleeping With The Enemy.

~

Richard watched the vampire surreptitiously from beneath his lashes. 

The object of his desire, no, his obsession, was across the room, negotiating a deal with a were faction, but the werewolf had long since lost track of the intricate conversation. Which was a shame, since he probably could learn some good negotiation skills from the master vampire, if he would ever pay attention.

As Jean-Claude held court, Richard stayed focused on him, a silent, and somewhat distracted, observer. 

The vampire was an excellent negotiator, and Richard should really be paying more attention to the proceedings. This was his job, after all, to make note of things around him. Richard smiled to himself and allowed his mind to wander anyway. 

He had initially been angry when Marcus, his Ulfric, had assigned him as an envoy to the Master of the City, but that had been before he had seen the Master of the City. He now had a new appreciation for the wisdom of the move. 

From a purely political point of view it made sense, Richard acknowledged. He was now out of the way for a while and Marcus had gotten the credit for handing over a powerful alpha wolf as a goodwill gesture to the local vampire court. 

Richard hadn’t liked it, of course, but, unless he was prepared to declare himself rogue, he could not refuse his Ulfric’s direct order. Plus, he admitted now, there were probably things he could learn here. 

But all of those practical reasons paled in comparison to the real reason he was happy to be here. 

Jean-Claude.

Jean-Claude was the new Master Vampire of Saint Louis. The old master was gone, slain by a vampire hunter. 

Richard’s Pack, the Thronos Rokke, had had a treaty with her, the old Master, but they had no understanding with this new one. To compound things, Jean-Claude’s animal to call was the wolf. That had made Marcus very nervous. 

Richard continued watching the vampire, his gaze speculative. 

His assignment had been to spy on this new Master. To infiltrate his Kiss and to report anything that his Ulfric could use to his advantage.

The biggest reason he was no longer angry about this assignment? It allowed him unrestricted access to one of the hottest men he had ever seen. He had not thought a vampire, or a being of any kind, could be so compellingly beautiful. 

Richard had never been attracted to a male in his life, although, if he were to be honest, he’d admit he had always thought himself a bit of cold fish when it came to women. 

He had chalked part of that up to the things Raina used to do to him. He still shuddered to think about that time. Thank God it had finally ended. He was not sure he would have survived much longer. If he were not a shifter, and a powerful one at that, he probably wouldn’t have. For that at least, he was grateful to Marcus, even if he was technically his rival. 

Richard didn’t fool himself that Marcus had sent him to the Kiss out of any desire to be helpful. The assignment was couched as an honor, but he knew better. He sent me here hoping I would perish, he though starkly. As an envoy he would inevitably be suspected of being a spy. How was Marcus to know that Jean-Claude was not as suspicious as Nicholaus had been? 

Richard smiled to himself. If his Ulfric knew just how good his life was here, he’d yank him out so fast his head would spin. 

That first time he had met Jean-Claude his brain had simply... seized. 

The Master of St. Louis was utterly breathtaking. The combination of the flawless alabaster skin, the cloud of ebony hair and the brilliant sapphire eyes had rendered Richard momentarily speechless. And that voice... 

The werewolf had almost thrown himself at his feet when he first heard Jean-Claude’s silken voice wash over him. 

And his body! That muscular, lithe body that moved with an elegance and grace... Richard wished he could imitate that. 

Well, I suppose if I lived for hundreds of years I’d be elegant too, he thought, although he suspected that much of the vampire’s grace was inborn. He hoped he hadn’t made too big of a fool of himself at that first meeting. He hadn’t been sure what to expect when he had first arrived. He had figured he’d be shunted out of the way, suspected of being a spy and treated with suspicion. But when the vampire had simply asked him if he was there to spy or to learn, Richard had answered honestly, surprising both of them. 

I think he was shocked to have me admit it so freely, the werewolf thought. I’m glad we came to the agreement that we did. 

Jean-Claude had proposed a way out of the dilemma. He had suggested that rather than spy on the Kiss, Richard could learn the skills necessary to become Ulfric himself, backed by Jean-Claude’s power. It had been Richard’s dream to someday become Ulfric, but he had been waiting for an opportune moment. This had just fallen into his lap.

Richard had jumped at the offer.

He had had quarters assigned to him at the Circus of the Damned, and he was present for all but the most private of meetings that the vampire had. He truly was learning a lot, but he wanted to know more. Over the past several weeks, Richard had kept wishing he could have his own very private meeting with Jean-Claude. 

The sexual attraction at times took him unawares. He found himself growing hard at odd moments throughout the evenings. Just a whiff of the herbal scent the vampire habitually exuded was enough sometimes.  
Since most business at the Circus was conducted at night, he also found that he kept vampire’s hours. He slept during the day and inevitably woke up with an erection every night. 

Richard cleared his throat softly and surreptitiously rearranged himself as he remembered the thoughts he had jacked off to this past evening. 

Imagining Jean-Claude’s moist, luscious mouth wrapped around him had brought him to a frighteningly fast and hard climax. He fleetingly wondered if anyone would notice if he left quickly and jacked off in the bathroom....

He shook his head and tried to think the most unsexy thoughts he could.  
Raina... Marcus... Raina and Marcus together.... 

It worked temporarily, but with the focus of his desire here in front of him talking and moving, he kept imagining what it would be like to show the vampire how he felt about him. What he wanted to do with him.

I wouldn’t know what to do, though, he thought. This was completely new territory for him. How to go about seducing your boss, your ally? Even if he was only his temporary boss, it was still a tricky situation. Plus, the vampire knew about sex, he exuded sex. He was obviously very experienced and would know immediately if the werewolf tried anything, even the most innocuous flirting. And what if Jean-Claude was not attracted to him? He had never betrayed, even with a look, any sexual interest in Richard. 

So, the werewolf would continue to watch from the shadows and daydream. He would dream about the vampire suddenly turning to him and slamming him up against the wall to fuck him senseless. He would probably continue to wake up uncomfortably hard for the duration of his stay here. He would continue to dream about Jean-Claude reaching down to unzip him and sucking his cock until he came pulsing in his mouth, pouring himself down the vampire’s willing throat.

Richard snapped back to the present. 

The meeting was over, the visitors were leaving and he should be leaving Jean-Claude’s office. 

As he moved to follow them out, he was stopped by the vampire’s mellifluous voice. 

“Richard, stay for a moment, if you please?”

The werewolf froze, then turned and walked slowly back into the room. 

The vampire waved the other people out of the room and stood regarding Richard silently until the door closed behind them.

“Have a seat, mon ami,” he invited, gracefully seating himself in a large, red, wing backed chair. 

The werewolf crossed the room and sat down in the matching chair.

“Is something wrong?” Jean-Claude asked. “You have seemed distracted lately.”

“Wrong?” Richard echoed. 

“Oui,” the vampire replied, smiling faintly. “Have I failed to provide something that you need?”

Richard could think of many answers to that, but he stuck with the politically correct one. 

“Um, no. You have been a great host. I have everything that I need, thank you,” he said politely, trying not to be too obvious about breathing in the vampire’s intoxicating scent. 

Jean-Claude rose gracefully from his chair and looked down at the handsome man sitting in front of him. 

“Are you learning enough here, Richard?” 

Richard blinked. Yeah, he was learning enough, if the goal was to memorize every strand of hair on Jean-Claude’s head.

“Um, yes, I think I’m learning a lot, thanks,” he replied, eyes not quite meeting the vampire’s.

“And there has been no... pressure? For you to ferret out our secrets?”

“No,” Richard said. “I don’t think anyone really expected me to be able to find anything out anyway. I think he just put me here to be in the right place at the right time.”

Jean-Claude nodded. “Bon. Very well, my beautiful wolf, then I shall let you go to your - amusements.” 

The vampire turned away to gaze at the empty fireplace in the corner. 

Beautiful? Did he just say beautiful? Richard was floored. 

“Jean-Claude? Did you just call me beautiful?” he asked hoarsely. The vampire froze momentarily, and then closed his eyes. After a few moments he opened them and looked back at the werewolf, an unreadable look on his face. 

“Mille pardons, mon ami,” he apologized smoothly. “It was a slip of the tongue.”

Richard had some suggestions about where he could slip his tongue.

“So you don’t think I’m beautiful?” Richard asked, then almost bit his own tongue in half. What the fuck was he thinking?

Jean-Claude smiled faintly. “Oh, I would not say that,” he replied. “I just did not mean to say it aloud.”

Silence.

Here’s your chance, Richard thought. “Actually, Jean-Claude, you’re just plain gorgeous, but I’m sure many people have told you that,” Richard said, sitting back nervously to watch the reaction. 

The vampire froze again, a brief look of surprise crossing his face, quickly replaced by that blank inquiring look he could do so well. “This conversation is straying beyond where I believe you want it to go, mon loup,” Jean-Claude said coolly. 

The werewolf rose to stand in front of the man he had been fantasizing about. “It’s going exactly the way I want it to,” he said softly. 

The vampire looked at him expressionlessly. 

Suddenly he leaned closer to Richard, his lips a hair’s breath away, and said, “You should be careful what you ask for, mon loup. You may end up getting it and find that it is not what you truly desire.”

Richard smiled. “What I desire? Yeah, that’s a good word. I do desire you, Jean-Claude,” he confessed shyly. “I - I have fantasies about you. I dream about you coming to me, about things I want to do with you....” he flushed and stammered to a stop. 

Jean-Claude’s hand moved with preternatural speed to grip the werewolf’s chin, hard. Sapphire blue eyes stared into amber brown for a long moment, and then the vampire leaned in slowly, as if to give Richard the chance to move away. Slowly their lips slid together, tongues melting into mouths, breath mingling. 

Richard moaned at the slow, expert slide of the vampire’s tongue over his. He drew closer, as if trying to crawl into Jean-Claude through his mouth. As he explored, and was in turn explored, his tongue hit the vampire’s fangs. The coppery taste of blood filled their mouths. 

Jean-Claude groaned and pulled away first, surprise and lust etched on his striking face. 

Richard followed instinctively, his lips clinging to the vampire’s before reluctantly pulling away. 

“Curiosity satisfied?” the vampire inquired, turning away to walk slowly to the empty fireplace. 

Richard licked his lips, still tasting Jean-Claude on his tongue and wanting more. “Not hardly,” he growled. 

“I would love to initiate you further into the sensual mysteries, mon ami, but I made a pact with your Ulfric. It was made clear that you were not to be used for such purposes,” the vampire said regretfully. 

“I would call this mutual use, wouldn’t you?” Richard replied. “And do you really think that my Ulfric cares what we do, as long as we both consent?” 

Jean-Claude turned to face the werewolf, letting his own desire show clearly in his face before closing his expression once again. “Oui,” he said slowly. “I believe that he would care. More than that, I would care. It would be a grave breach of courtesy to take you as a bedpartner, since you are an envoy. I am to help you realize your dreams. I am after all your mentor in this, your guide. Our relationship is that of teacher and student.” He continued in a low voice. “So, even less should I be fantasizing about you.”

Richard moaned and his cock twitched at the vampire’s words. He stepped closer to Jean-Claude, his own voice dropping an octave, husky with need.

“You fantasize about me? I suppose that means I shouldn’t tell you about my fantasy of you bending me over that desk and ramming yourself repeatedly inside me until we both come all over each other then, huh?”

A long silence.

Richard spoke again. “Jean-Claude, who would know if we... you know... became lovers?” 

The vampire smiled. “Well, I imagine the entire building would know, mon loup,” he replied. “We all have, as you know, excellent hearing and I and I suspect we would be... vocal,” he whispered. 

Richard suddenly wanted to make this man writhe and scream with pleasure. “I just don’t see how my Ulfric can object if I make this choice,” he persisted, watching the vampire’s face closely for clues. “I mean, the man sent me here to spy on you, and I’m not abiding by his wishes in that respect.”

Jean-Claude sighed. “It was discussed, mon loup. He told me that you are recovering from a traumatic relationship. In light of that, any infatuation that you may feel for me should probably not be acted on.”

Richard surprised them both by laughing.

“Are you referring to Raina?” 

The vampire nodded.

“She is sick, twisted and sadistic!” Richard said. “That was way beyond ‘traumatic’. And what we had could not be remotely classified as a relationship. ”

“Still,” Jean-Claude said, “she is your Lupa and that relationship has obviously affected you and you may be thinking that involvement with a male is safe...” the rest of the vampire’s words were smothered by the werewolf’s lips as they fastened themselves to his. 

Richard was relieved. Now he knew what the problem was. Jean-Claude thought he was on the rebound. He had to move swiftly to disabuse him of that idea. Hauling the vampire deep into his arms, he buried his hands in his hair as he plundered his mouth. Jean-Claude resisted for a moment, then, with a moan, gathered the werewolf closer to him and altered the angle of the kiss to allow deeper, wetter and hotter exploration of Richard’s mouth. 

The werewolf finally broke contact to bury his lips in the vampire’s neck, where he licked and sucked his way along the curve of his throat and jaw. “Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted to do this?” he whispered.

The vampire shuddered. 

Richard rocked his pelvis rhythmically against Jean-Claude’s, provocatively rubbing their cocks together through their clothes. 

“Mon loup, I do not... we cannot...” the vampire was gasping at each new assault on his senses. 

Richard smiled against his neck and said, “But you do and we can, Jean-Claude. We both want this...” he reached down and outlined the impressive swelling in the vampire’s crotch, scraping his finger over it, causing Jean-Claude’s breath to hitch. “It’s kinda hard to hide that you want me, Jean-Claude,” he continued. “And believe me, I have the same problem.” He pulled the vampire’s hand down to his own rock hard erection. 

The vampire pulled back and looked into Richard’s rich brown eyes. Their eyes met and held until the vampire shook his head, a wry smile curving his lips. “Very well, mon loup. You have... persuaded me.” He turned and angled the werewolf so that he was wedged against his mahogany desk. 

“You have had fantasies about this desk then?” Jean-Claude purred. 

Richard shuddered as that voice wrapped its way around him. 

“Let us see if we can fulfill some of those fantasies...”

The vampire expertly unzipped Richard’s khakis and grasped his rigid cock as it sprang out. He measured the length and breadth slowly, savoringly with his hand. 

“Impressive...” the vampire praised, as his thumb feathered over the leaking tip. 

Jean-Claude’s eyes did not waver and Richard was captured in his blue gaze, unable to look away. The vampire leaned forward and started feathering tender kisses along Richard’s jaw. “Do you think you can get hard for me again, if I make you come now?” he whispered.

Richard could hardly talk. All he could do was feel the elegant fingers fondling his oh so sensitive flesh, and oh God, pumping up and down his cock in a punishing rhythm. 

“Richard?” Jean-Claude whispered again. Richard focused, with difficulty, on the incredible creature before him giving him such pleasure. 

“Yes...yes...Oh God yes...” Richard moaned, his head snapping back as he felt contractions start deep inside him. Jean-Claude smiled and whispered French endearments in his ear. They sounded vaguely obscene, and they sent the werewolf over the edge. He exploded, spilling his essence over the vampire’s hand and onto his pants. He moaned as he felt the tremors take him and buried his face in Jean-Claude’s neck, trembling for several seconds afterwards. As he came to, he saw the vampire licking his fingers, tasting him. He moaned again, the sight incredibly arousing. 

Jean-Claude backed away, and with a half smile, looked up and down the werewolf, shaking his head. “So beautiful,” he murmured, almost to himself. “Have I told you about this desk?” he asked conversationally. 

Richard shook his head, not sure where the conversation was heading. He could see the vampire’s throbbing cock in his pants and all he wanted to do was see it, taste it, touch it, have it inside him... and Jean-Claude was talking about decor?

“Jean-Claude...” he moaned, reaching for him. 

The vampire readily stepped into his arms. He tenderly kissed the werewolf on his temple and whispered, “I just wanted you to know about the history of this desk before I fuck you blind on it,” he said. “But no matter. I can tell you later.”

Smiling slowly, Jean-Claude turned Richard around to face the desk, nuzzling his neck while he rotated his hips provocatively against the werewolf’s butt, letting him feel his rigid erection through the clothes. Leaning over, he whispered in Richard’s ear, “Spread your legs for me, beautiful.”

Richard complied, moaning even louder as the vampire leaned into him. “Can you feel me?” Jean-Claude asked. 

“Yes...” the werewolf stuttered. He felt the long talented fingers pulling down his pants and he gasped when a strong hand came down on the middle of his back to push him onto the desk. 

“Have you ever done this before, mon loup?” that sensuous voice asked. 

Richard groaned. “No, just thought about it, dreamed about it...” he gasped as he felt the heated length of the vampire’s rock hard cock press against his inner thigh.

“First, you must be prepared,” the silky voice said. 

Richard shouted as a lubricated finger worked its way inside him. 

“Did I hurt you?” the vampire asked. 

“No...God no!” Richard replied, his tight muscles relaxing around that wonderfully moving finger. “It just feels so...good.”

“Bon. Then this may feel even better, mon ami.” 

Two fingers were inside him now. He felt full, stretched. The fingers spread and he almost came again, the sensation was so overwhelming. His cock, which should have been way too tired to be taking an interest in the proceedings, was throbbing and hard. He tried to thrust himself deeper onto those fingers as they worked themselves in his ass. He heard a shaky breath above him. “Mon Dieu! So beautiful. So... tight!” Then there were three fingers, and Richard was sobbing for breath. He wanted Jean-Claude inside him.

“Please...” he begged. “Fuck me, please!”

He heard and felt Jean-Claude remove his fingers and then the blunt throbbing tip of a lubricated cock was nudging at his entrance.

Richard’s ass, almost of its own accord, moved backward to try to take his lover’s cock in deeper and Jean-Claude laughed shakily. “So eager, mon loup!” He sighed and pushed and was suddenly inside, the tip of his dick enveloped in moist, tight heat. 

The vampire fought his instincts to thrust hard and fast and deep. Instead he slowly, agonizingly worked his way inside. Both men were breathing harshly now.

Jean-Claude dropped a kiss on the middle of Richard’s back. Richard groaned again and chanted “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me...”

The vampire’s laugh ghosted over his back. “So eager... very well.” 

He plunged deeply into the werewolf, moving a little faster, a little harder. The werewolf arched with the sensation of being filled. 

“Yesss...” Richard moaned and tightened the muscles in his ass, causing the vampire to groan and pump faster. 

Jean-Claude altered his angle to brush the werewolf’s prostate, and Richard’s head snapped back, his mouth open in ecstasy. 

“Oh God, yes!” he screamed as the vampire held his hips and plunged in and out of him in a furious rhythm, stroking over and over and over his most sensitive flesh. The hard planes of the desk dug into his stomach and his cock throbbed as it rubbed against the hard surface and his own stomach. Richard thought he would remember this forever; the heat that they were giving off, the cock plunging at almost light speed inside him, and Jean-Claude’s guttural moans as he thrust and withdrew. He felt elegant fingers creep around his hip to wrap themselves around his cock, and he screamed again. 

Jean-Claude leaned over and whispered, “Come for me now, my beautiful wolf, come.”

Richard’s head snapped backward as he howled and pulsed explosively onto his lover’s hands, the desk and the floor. He felt the vampire swell to enormous proportions and come, bathing his insides with pulses of hot cream. 

Richard was sure he had passed out for a moment. When he came to, he was still lying across Jean-Claude’s desk with the vampire sprawled bonelessly across his back. Jean-Claude was languidly licking at the skin within closest reach which happened to be Richard’s ear. The werewolf shuddered again, aftershocks still working their way through his system.  
He turned his head and sighed. “So what about this desk?” he asked when he had breath. The vampire laughed and slowly peeled himself off of Richard’s back. 

“Oh, it is a French antique, but I would rather tell you about my bed now...” he said provocatively. 

“As long as we get to fuck in it, I have no objections,” Richard replied.

 

~Fin


End file.
